Sorceress' Soul
by Dro'gan called Niteflier
Summary: An elven child sent away from home, her innocence stolen by wretched tradition, a desperate hope to save her sisters in suffering. Fourth in the Altered Senshi series.
1. Part one

Disclaimer: Some characters copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. I'm still not idiot enough to claim them. Some elements were taken from the game Lords Of Magic, copyright Sierra Games and Impressions Studios.

Sorceress' Soul

Chronicled by Dro gan, called NiteFlier

I was born Lady Chrysanthemum Halara la Deindra, of House Deindra, in the village of Winged Haven, where my father had his summer residence. The priestess who blessed my birth also told my father that in no uncertain terms, that when I was of age I would come to the capitol to be trained in the ways of Laynwyllyn.

At least, that's what they told me.

My parents were good followers of the Faith, and as such were overburdened with children. They could not keep track of all of us at any one time, so they concentrated on the best of their children. And, of course, the worst.

I was by my own design in the latter category.

You see, I craved attention then, but there was absolutely no way to compete with Ardan. He was too perfect, for his golden hair and pretty face, to his long legs and tapered boots.

I hated him.

Truth to tell, I hated all of them, from my parents who expected everything from me, to my obnoxious siblings who never questioned the words of the priestesses and their parents, to Ardan, that too, too perfect bastard who could never see past his own accomplishments.

I did whatever I could to demolish their fragile, closed world.

Later in life, I came across a curious saying from a Wizard, Which came first, the chicken or the egg? The logic problem applied very well to my early life. Was it they who mistreated me first? Or I who would not follow their calm directives? They tried to constrict me, and I tried to tear them apart.

The other children teased and played tricks on my, but even the older boys never tried to roughhouse with me. Not after I sent my eldest brother, Lordan, to the temple healers when I broke his leg. No one ever got into a fight with me again.

But other methods of oppression were in full effect, and the teasing and tricks never stopped until the day that they sent me to the Temple.

One could almost say that I was an orphan, all alone in the world, for my parents scorned my very existence, and my siblings ostracized me when they were not looking down upon me. Even my youngest sister, barely out of the crib, found my presence distasteful, and could not be comforted anytime I was near.

I took solace in animals where I could not find it in my own kind. One of our stable sauruses took great liking to me, and the stablekeeper grudgingly allowed me to ride him around the paddock occasionally. But that bit of fun was taken away when I was seven springs old, for Ardan came into the stable one day and claimed Rhodan as his own. I was never able to ride him after that, but did remind the saurus quite frequently with carrots and other treats.

I still think he liked me better.

I never tried to run away, mostly for the part that in Winged Haven there were more than enough people to hunt me down before I got even ten leagues away, and in the capitol I was not streetwise enough to survive.

At the very least, I knew my limits.

But I did explore, and I learned how to live off the land from talking with travelers who passed through the village. For instance, in my seventh spring there was a party of fire dwarves come up from the south to parley with the miners near Haven for several types of rock and ore that were running out in their own land. They had such interesting things to teach me, and were probably the greatest store of knowledge of metal and smithing that one could ever find. They seemed especially enchanted with me and my golden locks. Their own hair and features were darkened by the fires that held sway in their land, and as I found out later, our own people kept children especially close, so as to not lose a single one.

I think that is explanation enough of how my family decided to be rid of me.

But I can claim intelligence enough that I did not wander off into any occupied dens or warrens, although deserted ones aplenty did I explore. Too, I made friends with the travelers that came to Winged Haven, and learned more of Urak than was possible sitting indoors studying. Always I gave my name as Chrys to them, so that they might remember me. Too, some of these friends I would later help and be helped in return.

But that was later. Much later. After...

* * *

In the spring of my tenth year, I was presented to the Temple at the Capitol, and taken in as a third order Acolyte.

It was worse than home.

The first day I was there, I was striped of my possessions and clothes and given three plain white robes and a belt of rope. I was placed with other new acolytes in a single room with a score of beds, and told that this was now my home. Some of the younger girls started crying in shock, but the Priestess ignored them, and told us to clean up the room.

It was a shock to me, as well. Even though I was an outcast of my family, I was protected when necessary and had a room of my own and things that I could claim as _mine_. Here there was only one room for all of us, a single room for bathing, and one for other necessities. It was so unlike what I, or even anyone from my family, judging from the teasing and such, expected.

But I was made of sterner stuff than the others, and took command of our group. Directing everyone to place their spare robes in the wardrobe, I quickly scanned the other two rooms. The bathing room was tiled, with grates in the floor for runoff, but there were no tubs, only waterspouts and buckets. I tried the water, and found it cold, with no other handle in sight. The cleaning closet also held the heads, but I busied myself with the supplies, tallying up what we had.

Two minutes later I was passing brooms out to the older girls, and handing the younger ones rags and telling them to fill up buckets with water and soap and follow behind the sweepers and scrub. The mattresses of the beds had no sheets, but that was rectified a half mark later when several downtrodden girls a few years older than myself came to the door and set packages of them inside.

I was curious as to why the girls were so... lifeless. They would not speak, but the only difference in their robes and mine was their rope belts were gray, and mine was still white as fresh snow.

It was an intriguing question, one that would keep me up nights for some time.

But Damned be the day I found out.

* * *

We were set to jobs and tasks by our overseer, a Priestess who had obviously not had to climb many stairs laden with burdens or run around cleaning and ordering things. I know, for she made us do it. Those of us who could write were luckier, finding ourselves tasked with copying down scrolls and books for the Temple, instead of forced to physical labor.

But it occurred from that, something that got me mad.

One of the youngest of us, Adel, had been tasked to ferry a item of fragility from our obese keeper to another Priestess, yet despite its nature it was quite heavy, too heavy for a child to keep steady. The direct result of this had Adel back in the Priestess's study, with those of us copying things looking on.

The Priestess berated Adel for a quarter of a mark, each insult to her self and her heritage driving Adel s self worth down visibly. I had gotten mad at this within the first minute, but when the bloated worm raised her hand to strike the child I found that I hadn't reached the level of anger needed to deal with her.

The Priestess looked in shock as the downward motion of her arm was arrested by my hand. I looked her straight in the eye and told her succinctly, "Don t. You made your point long ago. Don't strike her, or I will be forced to do something you would regret immensely."

I caught her other fist coming at my face in the palm of my hand, and squeezed it just enough to hear a light crackle from the bones. Suddenly, moving faster than I could credit her form and weight, she wiggled out of my grasp and ran out the hall.

I hugged Adel and calmed her, telling her all the things that she needed to hear, and when she was no longer shaking handed her off to Carrie, who I had been working with.

As expected, the Priestess quickly came back with others. I stood with my arms crossed, but did not even have time to react as one of the other Priestess raised her hand and said something I could not understand.

What I did understand was the bolt of light that flew from her palm at me, throwing me back against the bookshelves. I lapsed into darkness.

* * *

When I came to, I feigned unconsciousness for a time, listening to the Priestesses chattering around me.

"She attacked me!"

"Oh, really, then you have some markings on you? Or perhaps she tapped you so lightly your own rolls soaked it up."

"Quiet! It doesn't matter. She stood up against a Priestess, as we saw when we entered. You ought to be taken from your position, Halthre! You've allowed them the freedom to think, and look where it got you!"

"It's not my fault!"

"So sure, Heifer?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

" **SILENCE!** Thank you. Wake her."

I felt a rough nudge in my side, and obediently opened my eyes, but kept the pretense of just awaking. I stood, and saw three other Priestesses with the one that I knew. That was odd, because I had only heard three voices.

The obese woman I knew puffed up. "So what do you have to say for yourself, gutter trash?"

I straightened up as befitting of a lady of House Deindra and told her, "That if you attempt to strike another of those under my care, you will get ten times worse to yourself! And I am not trash, and any of my siblings would be willing to take you to task for that!" That last was a calculated bluff, for none of my family would go out of their way for me. The House, yes. But me? Not a chance.

The tall silver haired Priestess snorted. "Who do you think you are girl? A daughter of one of the Great Houses?"

"Yes." I looked her straight in the eye. "I am Chrysanthemum Halara la Deindra."

Three of the Priestess immediately broke out into yelling at each other and me, but the oldest of them looked sharply at me and said quietly, "Silence."

The other three became immediately still, and I realized that this was the one who had not spoken before. She rose unsteadily from her seat and came to me. I looked up into her eyes and realized that this woman was nearing her death.

"How did one of House Deindra get mixed up with the third ranks? Especially with..." She frowned, and turned to the others. "Put her back where she was. She has seen too much, and is of a temperament to unbreakable to become one of us. Sister Halthre, you are relieved of your duties. I shall personally find another to take your place."

The obese Priestess gaped like a landed fish and looked like she was going to argue, but I was escorted back the area of the Temple I knew well.

* * *

Another Priestess was assigned to us, a bit more standoffish than the last, and we gained a bit more freedom. I think it was because of me, and that they did not want to anger House Deindra, even though I had no way of communicating with my family.

The woman let me be, and I organized the group as I wished. We kept the same jobs, but I spread them differently. For a time, the younger ones were rotated in to the study to learn how to read and write, and learned quickly, for we were not given extra paper to teach them with. The older ones took up more of the manual labor, until the spread was equal in age as I could make it. After that, there were regular shifts in tasks.

I gained two lieutenants from the girls: one was Carrie, who kept watch in the study; the other was Shara, who watched over the girls engaged in more physical activities.

I learned from them what I had not realized before: All of them but me were born commoners, the street trash that Halthre had misnamed me. But I cared not for that little distinction of birth, and treated them all as my sisters. They were, in a sense, for among them I found the sense of belonging that was lacking with my birth family.

I spent my spare time in the study, copying down documents for the future. Most of the girls didn't care to remember the words they wrote down, but I found several interesting books that caught my attention.

In them were diaries and histories, but, as one wandering Amazon told me: if you know the past, you can be better at predicting the future. I learned much from those.

But I learned even more from the scrolls on the power of the Priestess.

Magic in the land was well controlled, and only available to one set of peoples: The Priestesses of Laynwyllyn. I managed to memorize the basics of magic before the Priestess took the scrolls back for the day, and I unfortunately never got my hands on them again.

But I did attempt to follow the scrolls instructions, but all I was able to do was to center myself, and feel my own talent inside of me. Later, from other scrolls, I learned to see magic, but it was a sight that scared me some, for everything around us had magic seeping through it. I also found that I could distinguish those of my kind, from those of others, but that, again, was later.

* * *

Other things, learned at other times:

We were not true Acolytes, but mere servants, for the real Acolytes started at Second rank, and were all highborn. I didn't really care, then, for I did not know what else we were used for.

Adel grew close to my heart, and spent near as much time by my side as my lieutenants did. I could not bear to see her eyes when we had to be separated for any reason.

* * *

The kitchen that fed us we labored in as well, and it was events there that let to great changes in me, both to despair, and from it.

But that day, I was taken to the lowest I have ever reached.

We had just finished cleaning the dishes from luncheon, when I saw a sight that did not do my mood good. The obese Priestess that had tried to hurt Adel, Halthre, stood in the doorway with a sneer on her face, and waved for me to follow her. I did so, but gave a look to one of the other girls. She nodded, and I knew that my lieutenants would hear of what happened.

I paced behind the waddling form for some time, leaving the areas I knew well, and passing through places I had only come once or twice. Going even farther than that, and coming to a room that I had never before laid eyes on.

Within that circular room was an arch made of gold, and in holders all around, carefully carved Crystal. The precious substance glittered in the light coming from the candles placed behind them. There was a ring inscribed upon the floor, and it was here that I was placed, standing facing the arch. Halthre gave me a cold smile, and I realized that she was of the opinion that she was getting her revenge.

That scared me to the bone.

But she left, and another Priestess came to stand near the arch, but outside the circle that I was in. She began to chant in a sing song voice, and the light of the candles danced as reflected in the Crystals.

The arch began to glow fitfully, then the light grew stronger, until the light from the candles was overwhelmed by it. I felt something tugging at me, and I saw the weave of spells surrounding the Crystals, the arch, and me. A strange force, reached out from the arch, seeking, searching. The circle I was in led the power to me, and I felt something prodding me, as if it were searching for some power that I held.

And it found it.

The power grasped me almost physically, and the glow of the arch was blinding. Then... then...

It took from me.

It took from me that special spark, that private piece, that part of me that was mine alone to give...

Yet it took it from me without me giving it.

From the arch stepped a Unicorn, and the Priestess laid her hands on its neck, and led it away, taking the power from the room.

It did not even glance at me, who had it had taken innocence from.

* * *

I don't remember much of the rest of that day.

I think I heard Carrie and Shara put me in my bed, and were worrying about me. Especially since, they said, I now had a grey belt instead of white.

Unpure. Sullied. A thing to be scorned.

My mind, my emotions, my Self... were broken.

* * *

After that, I no longer led, instead Carrie and Shara took over, and tried to cope with the zombie that I had become.

I did the tasks that were ordered, but I had no life, and showed nothing.

Adel practically glued herself to my side that first night, and never let go.

Halthre once again took over, and took sheer pleasure in personally giving me impossible tasks, then berating me when I could not complete them.

But she never hit me. And she never even looked at Adel.

Two months after my innocence was taken, and I was broken, Shara was taken away midday.

She came back with a grey rope belt, and lifeless eyes.

Carrie nearly broke herself with tears, between trying to hold our family together, and fearing what would happen when they took her.

Adel began sleeping in the same bed as I, not merely in the next one over.

* * *

The kitchen.

I said that it was here that I stepped on the path to despair, and here that I was drawn out of it.

Shara, Adel, and I, plus a few others were once again cleaning dishes. But Shara got her hands on something we weren't allowed to touch.

A knife.

Surely, we had knives for eating, but they were dulled, and could barely cut butter. This was a sharp, deadly one.

I saw in her eyes what she planned, no, _needed_ to do, and something in me said that it was too late for anything but forgiveness.

And that is what I said.

"I do..."

Shara nodded, and shoved the blade into her chest.

She was dead before she hit the floor.

Some of the others followed, dead faints taking over from the shock.

Our Faith was that of Life, you see. Unnatural death was anathema.

I merely stood there, watching the blood spread on the stone floor, as Adel hid her face in my chest and cried as I held her.

* * *

 **SNAP**

* * *

Priestesses came and shooed us away. I did not see what they did with her body.

We returned to our room, and the girls immediately ran to their fellows and bawled out what had happened.

Carrie was stricken, and could not act.

Adel had stopped crying, but I her fear was quite plain.

"'Tears are needed, but cry not rivers for the parted.'"

The others slowly stopped crying and looked to me. I remembered that quote out of one of the diaries. A general I think he was.

I looked at Carrie, whose eyes were wondrous. No doubt because I had not said a word since I came back with a grey rope.

"Calm. Calm is needed now. And thought. Planning." I said. "We need to leave. Get out of here." My mind was coming together again, the bits and pieces organizing into coherent thought. "A plan to get away before another one is taken to that place. Carrie." The girl looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Tonight. Gather everyone up and get them to meet tonight. In the cleaning closet. We will make plans then."

The others looked to each other and saw hope through the sadness.

* * *

We gathered that night, and ideas were discussed. I had my own, but I knew that the others had to express theirs, and faults exposed before they would accept mine.

I m not sure if I was still numb to some things, or if I was being overprotective.

They did not like my plan, but could find no real fault in it. Indeed, it was most likely to be the best chance at them getting away uncaptured.

But not me.

* * *

Halthre called me into the study the next day before the others had gotten there to begin scribing down documents as she had done since she came back. I acted as lifeless as I had been.

She was arrogant and got up into my face, her beady eyes reflecting her joy at her revenge.

"So your friend is dead! Too bad, I won t have another willing servant; you both could have helped me with your soulless bodies. What do you think of that!"

She turned away, not expecting an answer. "I think that you've gone too far."

She spun around disbelief in her eyes, but I had already caught her neck in my hands. "No more, Halthre. Not in this Life, at least." With a twist, and a _crack_ , she is slipping to the floor, dead.

I return to the others, and quickly grab the makeshift pack that Adel has prepared. They look at me with concern, for they know what I must have done.

I turn to Carrie, "Remember, South to the lands of Fire. And Chrys . It is faint hope, but it is better than anything else."

Carrie gives a wavering smile, and hugs me quickly. "May some God or Goddess of Good smile upon you, even if Laynwyllyn does not."

My smile wavers as well, and I reach down and give Adel a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, and your sisters." I whisper to her.

She has tears in her eyes when she replies, "If I go to the Meadows Beyond before you, I shall wait patiently for your arrival." She knows, as do I, that it is more like to be me waiting.

I leave them, stopping by the study for only a moment to take several of the scrolls.

* * *

They have sent all they could spare after me. I know it, for I have been running for nearly four days, and have not seen any animal larger than a hare. They know that a force is coming.

Hopefully it will be enough to let my sisters escape to the Lands of Fire.

Hopefully, before I am run down like the hart that I am.


	2. Part two

Disclaimer: Some characters copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. I'm still not idiot enough to claim them. Some elements were taken from the game Lords Of Magic, copyright Sierra Games and Impressions Studios.

Sorceress' Soul

Chronicled by Dro'gan, called NiteFlier

I have fled far. Farther than I thought I would be able to. Mayhap some god _is_ looking favorably upon me.

But that favor is sure to end, for my strength is failing. I have been on the run for nigh two weeks, but have not slept for near three days, always knowing that they are behind me, and coming closer.

As the golden light of dawn stretches from the east, I falter, but see a line of trees on the horizon. If I can but make it there...

I reach the trees, and fall into a hollow formed of roots, and sleep.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of something poking me.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down to see a Brownie looking back up at me. It pointed out of the haven I had made, and hopped out. I crawled after it, and cautiously looked out.

The brownie that woke me was talking with another. Their chirps and trills were unintelligible to my ears. The two creatures concluded their conversation, and hopped back to me. They both started chittering at me, but I still could not understand them.

But then I felt something to the east. I had practiced my skills of magic, for with them I could see others of my Faith, and now I saw a group of Life energy coming this way. With what little I had gained from the scrolls I had read, I could discern little else. The two brownies were now looked expectantly at me, as if waiting for me to make a decision. I looked at them, and cautiously pointed towards the approaching force. They immediately began jumping up and down, their cries filling the air. From their tone, I could tell they were not happy. I sighed in relief. They were not trying to make be go back.

I got up and started walking further into the forest, but the two brownies quickly caught up to me and steered my course from Northwest, to true West, a path that would take me parallel to the sea, far in the distance.

I decided that I could trust these brownies for now, and followed them deeper into the forest.

* * *

I am cold.

The wind howls around me on these icy peaks, and my clothes, long since worn thin by travel and time, offer me no protection at all. It has been nearly four months since I escaped the Temple, and was found by a tribe of wild brownies. The brownies were not the tame scouts that the Thieves Guild employed, but were wild and mistrusted people of Life. I believe that the only reason they helped me was because I was running from others that shared my Faith .

The tribe had 'borrowed' a few supplies for me and then sent me on my way again, clothed for travel and bearing food and a little coin, when the searches for me died down enough to let me travel without being caught.

But the searches were not completely dead. I still had a purpose, after all.

There were a few more times that I was spotted and hunted, but those have faded away even as I began to climb in altitude.

That was two months ago.

From the brownie enclave I went west, into the highest mountains in the world, and hoped that I could find refuge among the people of Air.

But it seemed that it was not to be. This storm had descended upon me almost five hours ago, and I had yet to find shelter. Not a cave, nor a copes of trees, nor even a small niche.

This mind numbing cold was strangling the senses, and it is all I can do to keep one foot going in front of the other. I had realized that I would probably die out here, alone and frozen, a corpse for someone to find come spring, if spring ever did come to these high mounts.

The one thing that decried this, the spark that shouted 'I will not die!' was my desire for revenge against the Priestess that had taken my innocence from me.

But as my mind faded into the cold, that spark was hidden under a blanket of ice as I tripped on and unseen object under the snow, and fell down and down and down. The last thing I felt was a dull pain from my legs, as I heard a sickening crack.

* * *

I was mildly surprised when I awoke, that I was awake at all. I immediately dismissed the idea that I was dead, for if I had been taken to the Bright Lands, and the Meadows Beyond, then my legs and head would not hurt so, and I doubted that the Under Darkness would provide me with a bed this comfortable. I took stock of myself without moving, feeling my arms and hands, legs and feet, torso and head. My upper extremities seemed fine, with only my headache to prove differently. My legs, however, felt broken, and I could feel the splints and bandages that kept them straight.

Then I had had enough of this internal cataloguing and opened my eyes. My first thought was that the ceiling was quite high. Sitting up, I found that the bed I was in and indeed, everything in the room was of similar giant proportions. I was quite obviously in the home of a Giant.

I recalled stories from my childhood at the Deindra mansion, and other whispered tales passed among the Acolytes at the temple. Giants were mean, Giants had fairy spies, Giants would steal you away at night, and eat you up as a midnight snack.

I had never before believed any of those stories, but they came back to me now, I quivered in fear, halfway praying that I could escape before the Giant came to eat me, before more logical processes took over.

If this Giant who had found me had meant to eat me, then why was I in his bed? Why had my wounds been cared for? These actions were not those of someone looking for a Midnight snack.

I sighed, and laid back down. There was nothing for me to do about it, but to sleep and wonder.

* * *

I woke a second time to voices.

I could tell that they were trying to be quiet, but their whispering was as loud as my normal speech. I could not understand the language, but I identified two people. I wondered idly what they were saying, and cracked my eyes to look at them.

They were both Giants, one standing eleven or twelve feet, and clothed in robes, and the other standing perhaps thirteen or fourteen feet, and clad in a simple jerkin and pants. The robed Giant had an air of magic around him and carried a staff near as tall as himself. His magic was different from what I was used to, not holding the vibrancy of energy, but instead lending itself to the changing currents of the storms. The taller Giant had more the look of a melee warrior, and I could well imagine him wielding a sword longer than I was tall in his calloused hands.

The robed Giant was gesturing at me and his tone was as if he were arguing with the other. The warrior Giant obviously was holding steadfast to his position, and kept shaking his head at the robed Giants words.

Finally the robed Giant looked like he gave up, and placed his hand to his face. He turned to me again, and looked quite carefully at me. "So you are awake, little Elf?"

The warrior Giant seemed startled, and looked from the shorter Giant to me and back, then said something in their language. The robed Giant replied, then turned to me again.

"You need not worry, little Elf. Talapin here has taken an interest in you, and has contracted me to care for your wounds. You've done him a great favor without knowing it, but I'm afraid he does not know your language well enough to even thank you for it." Here he turned to the other Giant and said something in their language. The warrior Giant, Talapin, nodded to me, placed his palm on his chest and then extended it to me. I was not sure what to do, so I copied his movements. He seemed pleased by this, and brought over a chair so that he could sit by the bed.

The robed Giant looked upon this and snorted softly. "Well, little Elf, you have both acknowledged your debt to each other. My name is Mochal, and I am a Storm Sorcerer. If you wish, I can teach you the language of the Air and Winds."

I gave a small, uncertain smile. "I would like that, Mochal of the Air. I am... I am..." I trailed off.

Talapin leaned over to me, concern on his face. I smiled at him and pointed to myself. "Chrys." I told him.

His face scrunched up, "Karyis." He shook his head then gave a bellowing laugh. Krystal! He looked expectantly at me, and pointed. "Krystal?"

I blinked. It was close enough to my nickname, yet quite different from my birth name. I grinned at him. "Krystal." I then turned to Mochal, who had watched the exchange expectantly. "I am Krystal."

The sorcerer nodded. "As is well. You have not yet been let on to the reason for Talapin's mirth. You see, he was searching for you, going off information given to him by the border patrol who had last seen you entering the blizzard before they were forced to retreat. Somehow you fell into a cavern that he had not discovered before, and have made him quite a wealthy man. That cavern contained the greatest vein of Crystal I have seen in years. Talapin will be able to mine it for quite a great sum of money. Your name sounded enough like what you brought him that it is quite astonishing." He nodded once more. "But, it is time for me to return to my own homestead, and gather the materials I need to begin teaching you to speak like one of the Air." Mochal said a few words to Talapin, and exited.

Talapin looked to me, and I held my hand out to him. He extended his own and I laid my hand across his palm. He closed his hand around mine gently, and I smiled at him.

I don t know if my plan to draw attention away from my sisters worked, but I now know that if it didn't, I will someday be able to avenge them.

* * *

Mochal did indeed teach me how to speak the language of Air, and Talapin doted on me while I rested in his bed while my legs healed. He would, of course, spend some time away from me, for not only did he need his own rest, but he had brought down other friends of his, who evaluated the vein of Crystal that I had found for him. And indeed, as Mochal told me, it made him quite rich as I later found.

But that was later, and at the time I focused on learning to speak, conversing with Talapin to expand my vocabulary, and healing.

Talapin had brought me my pack when I asked for it, and I retrieved the scrolls I had stolen so long ago. I had read them over a few times in the brownie enclave, and tried to learn the spells on them, but limited my casting to when I was alone, with neither Mochal nor Talapin to witness it.

Mochal, however, did find me out.

As a Storm Sorcerer, he could feel my untrained castings as far away as his own home, ten leagues away. The first time I tried to practice casting, he told me, was a near uncontrolled burst that he could not tell the source. However, as I gained proficiency, he was able to locate the cause quite quickly.

He was quite astonished that I was magically active, for even though he had felt a strong aura of magic from me, he did not expect one so young to be able to control magic so well.

When Talapin found out, he found himself in a quandary.

On one hand he was rather surprised that I could do magic, and demanded to know why I hadn't merely told the blizzard to go away. Mochal then informed him that even if I practiced the magic of Air, I was not at a level that I could do such.

On the other hand, and after being reprimanded by Mochal, he was quite pleased that I would not be defenseless if I were to be separated from him. Mochal looked rather exasperated at this, for he knew that Talapin had not realized that even if I knew some bit of magic I was not powerful enough to even defend myself against one of the scouting dragonflies. Talapin, upon being informed of this quite forcefully, asked Mochal if he would teach me.

Mochal almost fell on his face at this.

It was at this point that I was entertained by Mochal _quite_ forcefully explaining to Talapin that if he were to teach me he would need the permission of the Council of Sorcerers at the Tower of Air, and he doubted very much that the Storm Giants that made up the Council would let an Elf, no matter that I had been adopted by a Storm Warrior, learn the Way of Air. He proceeded to tell Talapin that if he were to even suggest such to the Council, he might be thrown out of the Tower, and forbidden to practice the very magic that Talapin wished for me to learn.

Talapin nodded at this, and then said that if Mochal wouldn't, he would.

At which point Mochal _did_ fall face first to the floor, and when he got up I could tell that he was barely restraining himself from beating Talapin over the head with his staff.

Mochal did eventually pound it into Talapin's head that if anyone were to go before the Council and ask, it would have to be me. Talapin just blinked at this, told me to heal up quickly, and left to go back to his new mine.

Mochal sat down in the chair that Talapin had vacated and put his face in his hands, and started muttering about thick headed Giants and why warriors should keep their noses out of Sorcerer business.

After he calmed down, I asked him why I needed to be trained at all, for I could see that it would be a great hassle.

I was then treated to a lecture by Mochal about why someone who is magically active, yet has no training, should at the least be trained enough to be safe.

It turned out, that someone as myself, who was able to access their own reserve of magic yet could not defend that source, could be quite literally controlled by another who knew how and had the magic to do such.

I asked him if it would break the rules if he could teach me that little, but after he had thought about it, he said that he did not know, for a situation like mine had never occurred before.

By this time, my legs were whole enough that I could get around Talapin s home with the aid of crutches, and I had a room of my own. Although still large and holding a great chair, most of the furniture in it was bought from Fairies so it was of a comparable size to me. Mochal bade me follow him to the courtyard before the entrance, and began casting small spells, showing each of them to me slowly. I quickly caught on that even if he was but 'practicing', he was performing each of them slowly enough for me to memorize the gestures, incantations, and flow of magic around him. After a bit, he stopped, and allowed me to take his place. I worked my way through each spell, doing them each quite slowly until I was sure I had gotten them down- but then I had an idea.

My magical reserves were running low, and I had no potions to restore them, so I knew that I had perhaps one spell left before I ran dry. I called to mind the Lightning Ball and the Storm Call spells. The first had made a small, spherical ball of electricity, with far less power than its namesake. The other was the opposite of what I had needed a few weeks ago and called down the clouds to an area.

I began weaving the Storm Call spell, but interlaced it with a bit of the Lightning Ball spell. Mochal must have seen me do something odd, but he restrained himself until he fully realized what I was doing. At that point, however all that was left was for me to call:

" **LIGHTNING**!"

The explosion from the blast of light destroyed the stone pillar that we had been using for a target. The last thing I remember before passing out was Mochal rushing towards me as I fell.

* * *

"You don't understand! She did it on her own!"

I hear Mochal s voice yelling at someone, and I crack my eyes open as my head begins to pound. Talapin is sitting in the chair beside the bed, and he face is torn between overwhelming worry and overflowing pride.

"Waht?" I croak.

"Shhh." Talapin leans over me, and whispers. "You've got some talent, Krystal! Mochal told me that you worked your way through to a spell that he had not taught you yet! But..." he became even quieter. "You've also got one of the High Sorcerers from the Tower here because of it. Mochal's trying to worm responsibility off of both himself and you, but I don't thing he's doing to well." He suddenly perked up. "Oh, yes. Mochal told me to give this to you when you woke up." He reached up to the bedside table and brought down a small bottle to me. I quietly drank the contents and my pounding headache immediately started to fade.

"What, what did you say I did?" I asked him.

The Giant beamed at me. "Lightning. I've seen it before, and it's a quite powerful spell. Mochal told me that he was astonished not only at your creativity at working to such an advanced spell on your own, but also that you didn't immediately kill yourself by draining all of your energy. That's a mana potion, by the way. He said it would at least bolster your reserves." We hear that the yelling from outside has stopped.

I slide down off the bed and take my crutches. Talapin and I walk out to the receiving room and enter.

Mochal is there, facing towards another Storm Sorcerer. This one is older than him, with his grey beard reaching down to his belt, and his clothes and staff more ornate than Mochal's. With him are four fairies, the winged creatures just a bit smaller than myself. One of them bears the mark of a Fairy Thief, and the others look to be his stoneslinger escorts.

The old Sorcerer breaks off his speech as Talapin and I enter, and looks at me carefully. He gives one glance back at Mochal. "A potion? That concerned were you?" Before Mochal can respond the Sorcerer focuses on me. "So you are the little Elf that has caused so much ruckus. Come here, girl." I look to Talapin, but his face is as a granite cliff and shows nothing. I look back to the Sorcerer, and hobble my way to him, stopping just out of his reach. "Well then, Elf, what is your name?"

"I am Krystal, my lord." I tell him.

The Storm Sorcerer raises an eyebrow at this. "I would have expected something a bit more... flowery from an Elf of the Plains."

"My lord, most ladies of nobility do have such names." I reply.

He nods then. "Well, that leaves out you going back. But if you would tell me why you left?" He looks at me expectantly, but I solidly shake my head in denial of his request. Mochal and two of the Fairy stoneslingers gasped at this, but there was no reaction from the Storm Sorcerer or Talapin. "As well. Do you know what you have done, Krystal?"

I shake my head again. "No, my lord, not besides attempting to learn from examples, and letting imagination and creativity loose."

He raised his eyebrows again. "That, Krystal, is exactly it! Pardon for a moment Sorcerer Mochal's actions. You, by merely watching Mochal work his spells, were able to mimic them down to perfection! And what is more! You went beyond that, and of your own, came to a spell that took the Tower's best researchers _years_ to discover!" he leaned towards me. "Do you understand what this means? You, and Elf from the Plains, are better at our own magic than we are! It is no wonder you have my comrades in an uproar."

"My lord," I began. "Mochal was merely trying to teach me enough so that I would not be vulnerable."

The old Sorcerer turned to "Mochal, who looked quite nervous at this. Was that truly your intent, Sorcerer Mochal?"

"Ah, my lord... That is, I felt that it would be better if she deepened her magical reserves before she, uh..." Mochal trailed off at the quiet stare that the elder Sorcerer was giving him. "No, my lord." He sighed.

I blinked. What had been his purpose then?

The old Giant had turned back to me, and saw my confusion. "Lady Krystal," I started at the title. "Mochal is of a group of Storm Sorcerers that is trying to change the Council's current position on who we teach the Way of Air to. Their most current thrust has been to allow women to study the Way, but I had not expected that he would go so far as to attempt to teach a woman who is not a Storm Giant." The elder Sorcerer looked at Mochal's bowed head. "He is quite fortunate that I, too, am a part of this group." Mochal's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at the Sorcerer. "Heh, it does me well to see that I haven't quite lost the touch. Now then," he turned back to me. "You know a smattering of low level spells, and one mid level spell. Not quite enough to force the Council into accepting you, I'm afraid." He laughed again at the look on my face. "I see that you don t quite understand. According to the ancient laws of the Tower, anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ who knows more than a certain amount of the Way _must_ be accepted into the Tower." He smiled at me then. "So, Krystal! Do you feel up to learning another mid level spell or two?"

I solemnly nodded, then broke out into a grin. I was wanted once more!

* * *

That day old Cirrus taught me three mid level spells and many more low level ones. By the time I went to bed that night my blood was singing with magic from the mana potions that I had taken, but I could tell quite easily that my reserve of magic had nearly doubled in size over the course of a single day!

Lord Cirrus had also let me drink a single potion of heath, obtained at quite high price from the Amazons of Water, yet this speeded my recovery enough that by nightfall I could walk without crutches, and by morn I was as healthy as I had ever been before.

Throughout the following week I worked with the spells I had been taught, and came up with many more besides, yet Lord Cirrus also requested that I tell him of these before I tried them out on my own. So too, when I delved into my knowledge of Life magic, I found that my creativity was working here, too.

I think I shocked Talapin out of a decade of life when he heard my voice come from a sturdy, brown haired _Human_ , instead of the frail looking, golden haired Elf that I had been. He recovered quite quickly though, when I dropped the illusion, then put it back. Lord Cirrus was surprised as well, and nearly remanded me, when I reminded him that he had said I was not to try any spells of the Way, and that he did not say anything of the spells of Life.

The old Sorcerer chuckled then and expanded his request. He also said that it was probably for the better that I was Human now, for the Council would be more lenient to Humans than they would be to Elves. When I asked about this he merely replied that even if Elves had more in common with the Storm Giants, and indeed, worked hand in hand, there was more contact with the Barbarians of Chaos to the north, and the Knights of Order to the south than Elves of Life.

It was then that I learned that a millennia ago a cadre of Elven Riders had taken up residence in the Land of Air, and their descendants were now known as Windriders. This would be quite interesting later on when I first met them, for their traditions were like those I had known yet incorporated a great deal of the ways of the land they had settled.

But for now, it was time for me to finally meet the Council of Sorcerers.

* * *

Lord Cirrus had been staying at Mochal's home, and that is where Talapin and I went to meet them to begin the trek to the Capitol and the Tower of Air. Talapin had given a great deal of coin to the Fairy Thief Miis to purchase appropriate traveling clothes for me, and had been pleased that the Fairy had returned in three days with quite fine furs and a cloak for me.

I was wondering at this, for had not Lord Cirrus, Miis, and the Stoneslingers all arrived within a few hours?

Talapin told me that the Council was powerful enough to send one of their members and his escorts to his far away homestead. Part of me worried that the disturbance I caused was important enough to warrant such speed, but when I posed the question to Lord Cirrus, he told me that it was due to the Council not wanting to be forced into doing what we were about to coerce them into.

I was rather pleased at that.

It took us five days to reach the Capitol, although Miis went to his guild immediately so as to procure more escorts. They arrived on the second day of our journey, two more groups of stoneslingers and a great eagle that Lord Cirrus called down to his arm. I believe that the bird conveyed some message to him but what it was I knew not.

On the eve of the fourth day, we were joined by two groups of Windriders, who told of the request by the master of their guild to Talapin. Neither did I hear of this conversation but the Windriders attached themselves to Talapin as the stoneslingers had done for Lord Cirrus.

Our formation now numbering three individuals, five groups of Fairy stoneslingers and Windriders, and the eagle, who mostly flew the skies.

We arrived at the Capitol of Zefer without fanfare and took lodging for the night as the stoneslingers and Windriders left for their guilds and Lord Cirrus sent the Eagle ahead to convene the council on the morn. We had passed by the Warriors Guild and had seen some of the younger Giants sparring with blunted swords. They had stopped and saluted Talapin with a roar, which he had returned.

The next day we left Zefer and passed down the short road to the Tower of Air.

It was a majestic structure made completely of ice, great spells and magics keeping it from melting even with the blazing sun and ambient temperature inside.

We three immediately went inside through the great doors, made of worked metal. There were Sorcerer attendants waiting to take us to the Council chambers, and we swiftly ascended.

* * *

"Lord Cirrus, please join us. Warrior Talapin, you may go now." The aged Giant who sat in the middle of the Council nodded to each as he spoke. He frowned when Talapin refused to move. "Warrior Talapin, you will leave us."

"My lord," spoke Talapin, "I have right to be here."

One of the Council members off to the side snickered. "Warrior, you only have right if she is your family. And I doubt that you married the girl!"

Talapin inclined his head to the unknown speaker. "My lord, this is not the time for jesting. I have not taken her as a wife, but as my daughter. The ceremony was witnessed by the Sorcerer Mochal, who is my friend."

There was a moment of shocked silence from the Council. The chairman squinted at Talapin and myself. "If such is so, we shall hear it from him, but later! Time now to the matter at hand." The Council shifted for a moment, then fell silent. "Now then, speak your name, girl."

"My name is Krystal, my lord." I told him.

The Sorcerer blinked. "Krystal, eh? Sandoval! You are recording this?" the Council member to the far left started and began scribing on a sheet of parchment. "Harrumph. Well then. Tell us about what the Sorcerer Mochal taught... er, _showed_ you."

I explained what had happened that day, and found that most of the council members features were growing dark. Several of them, Sandoval, Lord Cirrus, and surprisingly, the unnamed chairman watched me with quite interesting expressions.

At the end of my tale, the same Council member who berated Talapin jumped up. "I vote that we dismiss this matter and this girl immediately! It has no bearing on the Tower or the Way!" Several of the others with dark faces agreed with him.

However, the chairman hushed them and proceeded to ask Lord Cirrus to tell his version of events. After he was done, the same Sorcerer once again jumped to his feet and demanded that not only the issue and myself be thrown bodily out, but that Lord Cirrus had gone against the Way and taught me when the rules stated that he should not have.

Lord Cirrus replied calmly, "Lord Erath, she had already jumped from two low level spells to a higher one. In the course of my teaching, she proposed six different spells to me, all but one of which I led her through and showed her how we have preformed them. She has a grasp of the Way of Air that I have not seen in all my time!"

Erath drew another breath to rebut this but was interrupted by the chairman. "Lord Cirrus, you said that you led her through five spells, yet you also said that she proposed six. What was that last?"

Silence reigned in the chamber while Lord Cirrus swallowed nervously. "It... It is a spell of the Way..." he hesitated. "Yet it is one that I have never come across in our books and researches."

For a moment, nothing stirred. Then the Council chamber was in an uproar! Several different groups began arguing amongst themselves, Sandoval was whipping his head around trying to catch what was being said, the chairman was trying to call for order, but none listened.

I looked to Talapin, whose face was still serene. He gave a small smile to me, then reached up to the amulet around his neck and whispered, "calm."

Immediately a sense of complacency and docility came over me, and I could see that the Storm Giants were being affected the same.

Finally there was silence again, and the chairman stood. "Thank you, Warrior Talapin, for bringing order to the Council of Sorcerers. It seems that we are in need of your aid even off of the battlefield." He glared at a few of the Council members. "Be that as it may, I have made the decision to accept the Lady Krystal into the Tower, dependent on her approval of a Teacher that this Council will select." He stared down the few Sorcerers who made noise at this. "Lady Krystal, he met my eyes. I formally welcome you to the Tower of Air, on behalf of all practitioners of the Way of Air."

I smiled then, and bowed deep. "Thank you, my lord. I shall strive to act as the Way decrees."


	3. Part three

Disclaimer: Some characters copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. I'm still not idiot enough to claim them. Some elements were taken from the game Lords Of Magic, copyright Sierra Games and Impressions Studios.

Sorceress' Soul

Chronicled by Dro'gan, called NiteFlier

I heave a great yawn as I place the tome back on the shelf.

My eyelids blinking closed in sleep, I stumble into the next room and onto my bed. The mattress creaks familiarly, and I do not bother to even take off my clothes or pull the covers over me.

My master is a hard taskmaster, true, but I am like to think that I am even harder on myself. Like all novices here at the Tower of Air, I must help my master in his tasks, and as Sandoval is the Chief Recorder and sits on the Council himself. All the notes and transcripts he makes must be copied down from his shorthand script and made into more legible writing.

Tedious, tiring, and most especially, time-consuming work.

Even after being his apprentice for three months, Sandoval remains a mystery to me. I know that he is somewhat sympathetic to the cause of Cirrus and Mochal, but other than that, I know nothing of the Giant's disposition.

Well, other than that he can make quite a lot of words seem like little with his shorthand.

Sleep, sleep for tonight. Soon it will be dawn.

* * *

I pull my cloak tighter around me as I continue swiftly walking across the dunes of snow. I can see other Giants and fairies going in the same direction as we and for likely the same purpose.

In the distance through the clear air I can see it, jutting up from the highest peak on Urak.

The Great Temple of Air.

Its twin spirals helix up into the air, the top of which holds several great spheres. The sun glimmers through wires that I can barely see, but are each probably wider than I am tall. No one knows who created each of the eight Great Temples, but to each Faith they are a beacon.

Master Sandoval's great strides eat the distance between us and the Temple, and had it not been for Wind Walk I would have been left behind long ago. The spell is draining to use, but it is good practice for me.

"Master!" I call. "Will we make it by the noontide?"

Sandoval looks down to me, not ceasing his steps. "Yes, Apprentice. There is still much time, for the Calling does not start until the Alignment is in place. Most of those you see around us are not speeding in their stride, it merely seems so because of the distance." He pointed to a band of fairies, "They, for instance. They are moving not a quarter as fast as we, although they could match us if they chose. Do not worry, Apprentice. We shall be there in time to help set up the Crystal formations, much less the Calling itself."

I shivered as he fell silent. The prior week I had been studying the Calling and all that it entailed.

Once every five years, save only in times of war, all those of the Faith came to the Great Temple to worship and to see if the great Frost Drake would awaken from its thousand year sleep. A multitude of Crystals were procured using tithes to the Temple and were set into a specific pattern, sometimes to keep the Drake peacefully sleeping, and others, in an attempt to wake the Legendary Creature.

It was that purpose that made me vastly uncomfortable, for I remembered another place of Crystal formation, and the summoning of a different creature.

Sandoval left me to my thoughts, and I let him be. Our relationship was an odd one among the Tower for we did not communicate with words. An odd thing for the Chief Recorder, but true: He did not speak unless necessary. I was truly surprised by his loquaciousness in answering my question. But then for the teaching of spells, there was not much to say, only to be shown. Too, we were comfortable with each other, the great Giant and I, the seemingly human girl.

That was something that still surprised me. Not one of the Sorcerers at the Tower had even inquired about the illusion that kept my appearance as a human. Perhaps they found the slight stirrings of Life magics beneath their notice, or perhaps they thought it was some spell that Sandoval had placed on me.

I don t really care. It keeps them from asking questions, and that is all that matters.

Sandoval has seen me without it, I believe. I have taken to dropping it on occasion, trying to tweak the spell to be less noticeable, and to add certain triggers to it. In the early days, as well, I could not hold it up while I was sleeping, and if he had checked my bedroom during those weeks, he would have seen golden hair instead of brown.

I look up at the Great Temple. It seems that we are almost there, for I can only see the top if I crane my head near back. As I look at the base, however, I can see that it is still a few miles off, for I can just barely see the small moving dots on the ground that are Giants. I sigh, and continue walking steadily beside my master.

The dots of Giants slowly grow larger and I see that other dots up in the air have appeared. Fairies, either arriving or making ready some of the Crystals that must be placed in special holders some ways up the towering Temple. Perhaps still a mile off, I can see the grouping of Sorcerers that direct them, as well as their apprentices who work on those holders nearer the ground.

It takes a bit of work and coordination, for there are a multitude of holders for all kinds of rituals, only a few still remembered and even fewer that the diagrams are available for.

Sandoval and I finally reach the gathering of Sorcerers that are handing out Crystals and directing their helpers. I see Mochal helping with the wagon that brought the load of Crystal. He waves back and strides over.

"Lord Sandoval, please accept my greetings." Mochal bows to my master, and Sandoval nods in return. Sandoval eyes me for a moment, and I nod, accepting his decree. Mochal watches confusedly as Sandoval turns and walks to the main grouping of Sorcerers.

"I have the strangest feeling that something went on and it passed me by." I laugh at Mochal for his interpretation.

"No, Mochal," I tell him. "That s just the way that Master Sandoval is. He hears enough words spoken, he doesn't need to add to the babble." I smile and turn to him. "And how are you, Lord Mochal?"

Mochal gives a short laugh. "None of that now, Krystal. I am pleased that you have taken a liking to your teacher. I am wondering though, how much has he taught you?"

I grimace. "In every letter from Talapin, he asks the same thing. I am progressing well enough according to my Master, and at a breakneck speed if you would listen to Lord Erath and his party." I shake my head and shrug. "There is no pleasing that idiotic fool! At every turn he is either complaining to the Council, or tying up the spell grounds so that I may not practice!"

The Giant shrugged as well. "How has your master been taking such?"

I grin. "Let me put it this way: Master Sandoval's duties keep him in the Tower nigh constantly, but he has an amazing hunger for some sweet or other that the people down in Ka'Otica make." I wink at Mochal. "Since he does not believe that he should tie up Tower resources for a personal desire, he sends his apprentice to town to fetch it."

Mochal snorted, trying to conceal his mirth. "And I suppose that since the road from the Tower to the Capitol is already saturated with magic, no one notices a bit more?"

I roll my eyes and place my hands behind my head. "Well, the only spell I don t get much practice in is Wind Walk, and I had to use _that_ all the way here!"

Mochal did laugh now. "Ah, but a Sorcerer, or Sorceress, must be well accomplished in all the spells of the Way!"

I nod in acceptance. "I know. But the spring games are only a few weeks away!"

Mochal nodded. "Yes, and I am sure that you shall take the Wind Scepter this year."

My eyes widen, and I turn to Mochal. "Are you _insane?_ I've barely been four months in the Tower, and to take the Scepter I would have to beat those who are almost ready to pass through the Storm Ritual!"

Mochal nodded. "Yet you shall win it. I am sure!"

I sigh and shake my head. There is no convincing him. "Is there anything new that I have not heard from Talapin?" I ask.

Mochal pauses for a moment. "Yes. I received a scroll containing a spell that the Tower claims to have just unearthed."

I groan. The Giant looks to me. "Are you sad because they did not put it in your name? You did create this spell."

I nod. "It's not that. I had hoped to be able to keep it for myself, but it seems that it was not to be."

Mochal shook his head. "You should know better. If it is a spell of the Way, then it belongs to the Tower. You could not keep it to yourself."

I nod. "Are you able to perform it?"

Suddenly the Giant has a sickly grin on his face. "Er, Oh, Talapin sends his... Um."

I look up at him, my arms crossed and my foot tapping the ground. "Um?" I ask.

Mochal deflates. "No." He shakes a finger at me. "But you should not be surprised! I am well past my learning days, and you, child... What now?" I am grinning like a maniac.

"Not one! Not a single Giant that I have asked has been able to complete the Breeze Blade!" I am ready to jump for joy, for if Mochal, who was the first Sorcerer to know me could not do it, then perhaps I will be able to keep it for myself!

Mochal shakes his head. "Krystal! Do not be that glad, for what if a Sorcerer were fighting our enemies and could not use that spell to cut them down? Would you take up his death merely because you would not have another able to complete it?"

I stop grinning. "I had not thought of it like that. I..."

We both look up as the wind whispers. "It is time." Mochal intones. I nod, and rush off to my master.

* * *

At precisely midday light from the sun strikes through the helix formed by the Great Temple. Reflecting off mirrors and Crystal, it is shed in a rainbow down to the ground and the device waiting there. The device again reflected the light upwards to still more Crystal and finally came to rest on one of the giant spheres at the tip of the Temple.

For a full minute and a half the light remained, until the sun moved out of position and it winked out.

The assembled, a vast multitude of those who worshiped the Air gave a great sigh of awe, and slowly began to break away from the Temple moving to the grounds nearby that had been set up for the Festival.

I am told that when the Calling and the Spring Games occur on the same day, it is truly a sight to behold. But for now, the two events are separated by half a moon. Half a moon for me to prepare to take the Wind Scepter, the highest trophy any novice of the Way can attain.

But for now, the Festival!

* * *

I am happily stuffed as I lay back upon the thick roof of the pavilion. Sandoval had rented it out for us two for the night for tomorrow we will be going back to the Tower,where I am determined to look up the charts for the Crystal placement in the Great Temple. An Idea had pricked the back of my mind, but would not yet show its totality to my consciousness.

Something soft and cold touches my face. I open my eyes to see snow falling from a low lying cloud. A _very_ low lying cloud. I concentrate for a moment, and see that both the cloud and the snow have been conjured up. I sit up and look around.

There, about fifteen feet away, is a young Storm Giant. I can tell by the aura of magic he gives off that he is the cause of the cloud and snow. He doesn't bear a staff, so he must be a novice like myself. I really, really don't like the smirk on his face.

"Is there something you wished?" I call out to him.

His smirk grows bigger. "Oh, just that you would catch hypothermia and die, but it will probably take more than a little cloud to do that."

I finally recognize the overgrown moron. He is Mugsil, the apprentice of Ugreth, who himself was once the student of Erath. It seems that the Giant that had so opposed my entrance to the Tower was now moving the game onto different footing.

"I'm afraid that you are correct, snow like this will not do me in." I pause, looking up at the cloud. "In fact, it reminds me of a real blizzard."

Mugsil's smirk has died a painful death. He obviously wanted to scare me, but my nonchalant reply diffused that weapon. He growls out a few words, then turns and stalks away as the cloud dissipates, leaving the last few flakes of snow to fall on my head.

This would bear careful watching.

* * *

For the first time I can remember, Master Sandoval is mad.

"What do you mean that it was _canceled?"_ he roars at the Sorcerer before him. "I made those reservations before the Calling! Now you tell me, a week later, that someone _else_ canceled them?!"

"B-b-but sir!" the younger Giant quakes, "I was told that you don t make reservations to the Spell Grounds, for you had no need!"

Sandoval leaned over, getting right into the unfortunate keeper's face. "I have not made reservations before, because whenever I have had an apprentice before, there was no _need!"_ He withdrew himself to a reasonable range. "Now you will proceed to tell whoever else has taken _my_ reservation that you had a previous holder!"

The keeper started stuttering, "B-b-b-but th-th-th-that w-w-w-w-"

"That will make you look _incompetent!"_ Sandoval bellows. "As it should! No Sorcerer has the right to cancel another's reservation for the Spell Grounds, not even if it were a Novice against the Chairman of the Council!" He thrust the head of his staff into the keeper's face. "Are you telling me that I am _less_ than even a _novice?"_

The keeper scrambled back, then turned and disappeared away into the Grounds.

"Master?" I ask.

Sandoval takes a deep breath, and slowly stops shaking in rage. "Apologies," he says.

I nod. "Thank you, Master."

Soon the keeper returns, and we are escorted into the Grounds. We pass by several others on our way to the one Sandoval reserved for us and I notice that all have wildly different terrain than the next. One is even covered in water!

The keeper finally stops at the gate to one of the Grounds. He hastily unlocks it and waves us inwards. Sandoval proceeds in without a single glance to the other Sorcerer, and I follow quietly.

I gasp. The terrain in this part of the Grounds is...

Swamp. Not like the seaside tidal swamps, or like the one I crossed while climbing the mountains, ones that are filled with living, growing things. This one has nothing, merely dark, polluted waters, with no grasses or fish.

I shiver. Although I do not worship the Faith of Life, my natural affinity for it is crying out at this sight.

Sandoval proceeds to the edge of the water, then turns and gestures me forward. I hesitantly pick my way to him, but as I near, my legs lock up and I cannot go farther.

Sandoval nods. "Drop the illusion, Krystal."

I swallow loudly, then release the complicated spellwork that cloaks my form. Brown hair lightens to gold with silver sheen, features shift from hardy to delicate. I am still as I am, for I have released the magic of Life that I used.

The instant I end the spell, I feel less threatened, and within a minute I feel there is nothing wrong. I look at my slight hands, then up at Sandoval. "Master?"

He nods. "This part of the Grounds has been cultivated to appear as that most favorable to the worshipers of Death. Your illusion uses the magic of Life, so you were naturally adverse to it." He waves to the west. "Over there are the Grounds that resemble Earth, and it is that that we Giants have the most trouble with. I shall simply train you here as I will there." He looks down to me. "You have the unfortunate position of having two weaknesses, even though you only employ one type of magic. I only hope that you will be able to overcome them."

I take a breath, then let it out. "Master, what do you wish?"

Sandoval nods, then gestures for me to emulate him.

* * *

In Sandoval's study he had set up a smaller desk and chair, like he had for my bedroom. I sit there now, the mage lights that I formed not flickering in the draft from the window. On the desk are a multitude of charts and diagrams, each depicting the Great Temple and the various placement of Crystal that could be formed there. Off to the side are my personal notebooks written in shorthand, and so small a Giant would need a magnifying glass to see.

It is nice to know that they won't be stealing my ideas.

But for now I am memorizing all the diagrams, even though not all of them have labels. That is why there are only four or five different placements that are in use today, for the others were lost to time and poor bookkeeping. I have nearly two score diagrams and only half dozen I know what they do. The rest are a mystery to me, but I still commit them, for I never know when I shall find a use for them.

I hear a soft scuffing sound and look up from the diagrams.

Master Sandoval is standing in the doorway, watching me. I quickly stand. "Master?"

"It is late, Krystal." He intones. He strides to my desk, and looks at the diagrams and my notebooks. "An Idea, Apprentice?"

I nod. "Yes, Master. Only, not so formed yet. It lacks something."

He looks carefully at me. "Sometimes inspiration comes through hard thought and patience, and sometimes through desperation. We leave for the Great Temple and the Spring Games tomorrow, Krystal. Sleep now, you will have a chance to ponder while we trek there." He turns, and leaves the study.

I sigh, then begin putting up the scrolls that I have taken out. Master Sandoval is right. I yawn, Time enough, later.

* * *

We reach the Great Temple much faster than before, or mayhap the time passed quicker when I was not paying attention to it, preferring to think on the problems and spells that my mind toyed with.

When we reached there, Sandoval escorted me to be registered for the Games. I was surprised when I saw a human with waiting in the line. "Master, the Games are open to those not of the Way?"

He nods. "Yes. As long as they enter the competition that they are qualified for, any Faith may come. There was, nigh a hundred years ago, even a Gnome Wizard that came."

I blinked. For one of the Earth Faith to come to a competition hosted by those of Air was brave indeed.

I looked over the battlegrounds, noting the three areas. There were six competitions, two for each guild: Warrior, Thief, and Mage. Each guild had a Master and Novice competitions. The human in front of us moved to the side, and I saw the staff in his hands. "A wizard of Order," I wondered.

Then Sandoval and I were before the Registrar. The Fairy looked up and asked, "You will be competing in the Sorcerer's matches?" she asked Sandoval.

Sandoval shook his head. "No, she," he gestured to me, "will be competing in the Mage Novice's competition." The Fairy looked shocked, and I was as well when a loud bray of laughter erupted from beside us.

The three of us turned to see the Wizard of Order chuckling. "I know not what your Faith is, but I doubt that a Storm Giant would lead around a dwarf. That makes you human, child, and how old? Twelve years, thirteen?" He snorted. "Against well trained Giants and others? HA!" The wizard resumed laughing.

Sandoval turned to the Registrar. "Well?"

The Fairy blinked and quickly wrote out a ticket, signing it and handing it to me. "Here. This afternoon, third line." With that, she returns to business, and waves us away.

Sandoval and I walk away from the Registrar and the still laughing Wizard.

* * *

Not too later we come across Mochal and Talapin, the Warrior's face breaking out in a grin upon seeing me. He had not been able to come to the Calling for he had been on border patrol at the time. I was glad to see him and was happy to embrace him.

When Talapin and I were finished greeting each other, I turned to see that both Sandoval and Mochal had grins on their faces. "Apprentice, take your time." With that, Sandoval disappeared into the ever-growing crowd.

"Well!" exclaimed Mochal. "About time for a bit of refreshment, yea?" He led us over to a food stocker setting up his shop. After purchasing drinks for the three of us we sat down on the hill overlooking the grounds, the battle areas still going through final setup. "So you are competing, Krystal?"

"Of course she is, Mochal!" Talapin said. "And she shall be sure to make top rank, if not the Scepter itself!"

I shook my head at them. "Not you too!"

Both Giants smiled at me. "But of course, my daughter. We believe in you, and you shall be as none other here!"

"I m already like none other here," I claimed. "I'm the only one to have crossed Faith!"

The two of them chuckle. "Be that as it is, you have an edge against your opponents. You will do well, Krystal." Mochal said.

We spend some time there, watching the activity below us. Sometime after noon, we hear the call, "All lines, one through five, please return to the Registrar's tables!"

I smile, and get up to go. The two of them wish me luck, and I am off.

* * *

"No artifacts, no potions, no deathblows. Loser is the first to step out of the ring, or to surrender." It is the fourth time today I've heard those words, but I am ready.

Unlike my previous bouts against those who practice the Way, this one is against a novice of Chaos, so I must be on my toes.

The Shaman-in-training shifts her stance, and gestures. I feel a strange sensation, but recognize it as a foreign influence and quickly work a counterspell, shielding myself. I can almost _see_ the chaotic forces rebounding from it, and returning to their master. The older girl squawks and the spell settles on her.

Before I can release the bolt I have prepared, she falls over, paralyzed.

I can see the judge blinking as he walks over to her and checks her. I also see her Master in the crowd, hand to face and shaking her head.

The judge proclaims me the victor, and hands me another chit.

I wander out of the ring as it is set up for the next pair of contestants. Sandoval is standing there, as well as Mochal and Talapin. "What happened?" I ask my master.

He shrugs. "Chaos magic is very hard to control because it is variable. She might have been intending to do anything from locking your magic, to putting you to sleep. When you repulsed her magic, it just settled on one form and went back to its originator." Sandoval sighs. "A truly hard art to master."

Mochal looks at the two Chaos Shamans. "It is quite good that she did not decide to summon something. That could have been disastrous."

I blink. "Summon? Like at the Tower?"

Sandoval shakes his head. "No, Apprentice. Not quite. The summonings that we do there are stabilized through the use of Crystal, but it is possible to summon say, an Air Elemental, temporarily." He looks at me. "I believe a demonstration is in order. Come, your next fight is not for a time."

The four of us wander away from the battlegrounds, towards an unpopulated area.

* * *

After Sandoval and Mochal had impressed Talapin and myself with summoning different magical beings, I asked my master about the summoning rituals that took place at the Great Temple. He told me that Ice Dragons could be summoned with the use of Crystal, but not without and not anywhere but at the Great Temple.

I was pondering this during my fifth and final match of the night, but did not let it distract me. I was given a chit for the semi-finals on the morn, and went with the others for a bit of fun before sleep. I needed to pick something up from one of the shopkeepers as well.

* * *

I am glad that Sandoval and Mochal gave me Mana Potions, for even if I cannot use them during the fight, there is no rule that says I cannot use them _between_ fights.

Right now, that is the only reason I am still on my feet.

I had to pull out every spell, trick, and theorem I know to win the semi-final match, and it drained me. But I am now quite popular, and quite disliked, for there is only one fight left in my competition.

Mugsil and I, for the Wind Scepter.

I hear the call for us, and I look at my three supporters. They each smile in encouragement, and Mochal says, "I told you. Now go and bring back the Scepter!"

I stride with confidence to the ring.

* * *

Spell and counter, block, dodge, avert. Mugsil has a deeper reserve than I, and he uses it mercilessly. For every spell I throw at him, he gives back three. I am nearing my last, but I know that he is as well.

It is perhaps worth it to see the look on not only his face, but Erath's, who is standing behind him.

My breath comes in short gasps, my legs burn to hold me up. My head feels as if it will explode if I cast again.

Mugsil's face is twisted in rage, and he screams at me. "You filthy human! You defile the Way with your spells! FALL, DAMN YOU!" He draws in a breath, and throws his hand across his body as he yells, " **BREEZE BLADE**!"

My eyes widen as I see the blade of compressed air racing towards me. There is no spell that I can cast fast enough to deflect it, but...

My legs bend, screaming pain at me, then I leap, somersaulting over the deadly spell. I barely hear it crash into the hillside behind me as I struggle to stay standing after I land.

I steady myself, then scream at my opponent, "You say something like that; you claim that I am unworthy of the Way, yet you use MY OWN SPELL AGAINST ME!"

I scarcely hear the crowd of Sorcerers at this, for they did not know where the spell came from. I can see the judge waving his hands trying to get us to stop.

I care not for that, as I hear Mugsil yell again, " **BREEZE BLADE**!" This one comes at me vertically and I dodge to the side. The judge and others and yelling at us now, for it is obvious that he is not dulling the blades. I lift my head to see Mugsil, but instead look behind him.

The Great Temple stands there, helixing up to the sun, which stands almost at zenith. I see the reflection of light off of one of the great spheres hanging at its tip.

I take a breath. That s it.

All this thought takes me less than a second, but I can see Mugsil preparing another Blade. I turn away from him suddenly, and pace two steps.

I feel the magic from him stop. He is confused, and perhaps he holds enough decency to not kill me from behind.

I concentrate. Spells and diagrams from my notebooks come to my mind, and I pick out four: Lightning, a Crystal formation, Elemental Summon, and from my secret scrolls of Life: Gift.

Concentrating the last of my reserve, I begin working, blending, taming, forging a spell. My arms cross as I raise them, coming to rest above me, and with a _crack_ not heard but felt, a ball of lightning forms between my palms.

I can hear nothing now, and do not pay attention to anything but the spell. To lose sight of it now would most likely kill me.

The ball grows until my palms are forced away, yet the still contain it above my head. The spellweave is almost complete, all that is needed now are the words.

My voice is ragged as I cry out, " **Thunder-!** "

I snap my hands down to my sides, releasing the egg straight up and I shout with all my strength, " **DRAGON!** "

The egg of lightning bursts from the inside and as the shell is thrown away it reveals...

Lightning formed into scales, claws as sharp as a light itself, the great maw filled with shining teeth. It is huge, three times as high as Talapin, its great wings beating the air as it floats.

I halfway turn to Mugsil, and can see the blank look of shock on his face, and on those behind him. I point to the ground in from of him, and am beset by a curious double sense as I suddenly _feel_

* * *

Wings beating, claws outstretched, crackling coming from my scales, the crowd around the two looking up in awe. One of the two with a look of panic on his face, the other, smaller, pointing near him. I open my mouth, and a roar of thunder escapes as I blast the innocent land before him.

He staggers back, falling, crawling to get away, several in that part of the crowd not only letting him out of the ring, but running with him. It is good.

* * *

I gasp, as I see Mugsil running from two viewpoints, then fall to my knees, feeling/hearing, the dragon land above me/over my mistress. I stare at the ground, on my hands and knees/I look around, as I protect her. I hear the roar of thunder/I cry out my challenge to those who would harm the one that I protect.

* * *

I see that the crowd is cowed, either rooted in place by fear or wonder. But wait! There are three who are approaching! I hiss at them, crackling my warning, but strangely I feel kinship to each of them. The largest spreads his hands, showing that he means no harm despite the great sword on his back. The other two copy him and one holds out a flask.

A part of me desires what is in the flask, trusting implicitly in the one holding it and his companions. I rear back my head and nod them nearer.

The one with the flask has an aura of old magic, and I feel great respect for him. He starts to walk around my leg, but I growl, and he takes a step back. He gestures with the flask, motioning that he wishes to give it to my mistress.

That same part of me that trusts/respects this being _wants_ what is in that flask, and I realize that that part of me is my mistress.

I move my leg, letting him pass, and but watch him as he gently picks up my mistress and cradles her, putting the flask to her lips. A feeling of strength now flows from the part of me that is her, and I acknowledge that the being is friendly. I am suddenly touched by

* * *

I feel Sandoval's arms around me as I look up into the eyes of the creature I had created. I am still seeing/hearing/feeling/smelling what the dragon senses, but it is dimmer now, and I realize that while I had asserted a barrier between us, the bond we now shared was unbreakable.

"Sandoval," I whisper. He leans over to hear me, but does not block my sight of the dragon. "It is _me_. I took a part of myself and made it into it... No. Her."

"Can you take it back?" He asks. I shake my head. "Well, what shall we do then?"

I blink, and my mind drags up the completed spell I had forged then cast. I smile, and Sandoval looks at me curiously. I get out of Sandoval's lap, and wobbly stand. Sandoval moves near in case I fall again, but I will not need it. I hope.

I stretch my hands out to the dragon, and she brings her great head down. I cradle what I can of her head, and place my eyes near hers. "Come back to me now, come back."

There is a crackle of ozone and an inrush of air as the dragon disappears.

I blink, and realize that Sandoval was right to stay near, as I fall into darkness.

* * *

Who am I?

A creation, but one created by me, and one holding a part of me.

Will you care for me?

Of course. To be otherwise would forsake those I promised before.

Mother?

If you want, my great one.

* * *

I wake slowly, my body feeling too small for me, especially after the double sense of being her as well. I open my eyes to four faces I know well.

Wait. Four?

Talapin, my father. Mochal, my first teacher. Sandoval, my Master. Cederic, my old Wizard friend.

CEDERIC?

I groan and try to rise, but feel the Wizard of Order's hands press me down. "There, there, Chrys, you've used up quite a bit of you magical and mental strength. It is better that you rest for now."

"Cederic! It is you. But how?" My mind is ajumble. The last time I saw Cederic, he was wandering through Winged Haven years ago.

He chuckles. "That is a story indeed! I'm surprised that I did not recognize you when we met earlier, but I see now that you did not realize that it was I, either."

I remember now. Cederic had been the Wizard that laughed at me when Sandoval had entered me in the competition. "But why are you here?" I ask, curious.

"Ah!" he begins with a twinkle in his eye. "Every few years I come to the Games to see if I can make a few coins, either betting on games or competing myself. When I first saw you, it took me almost an hour to realize where I had recognized you from, and believe you me! That took me for quite a spin when I matched you to the precocious little girl in the Elven lands!"

Talapin leaned over. "He claimed that he knew you, but until he told us the name Chrys we would not let him near you."

"And well you shouldn't have!" exclaimed the Wizard. "For all you might have known, I could have been sent from the poor loser's sponsor, to make sure that this girl wouldn't be up for the awards ceremony!"

Talapin grinned. "So you say we should throw you out? Come here then."

As the Wizard scrambled back from the Giants grasp, the other two burst into laughter at their antics. I tried to keep myself from laughing for it hurt too much now.

Eventually the Wizard and the Warrior settled down, giving each other mock glares. If I didn't know better, I could swear that the pair were old friends. I noted this and was a bit surprised by Cederic's answer.

"Not quite old friends, but acquaintances, certainly. We were part of a joint effort to drive away a band of raiders some years ago." He sighed. "Not all of our comrades came back from that, unfortunately..." He suddenly straightened, and the glint returned to his eye. "Enough of old times though. High time to celebrate our Champion!"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sandoval laughed. "Mugsil broke the rules by attempting a killing blow. Thus he forfeited the Championship to you, and your actions after that were considered self defense." He grinned and nodded out of the tent. "You took nearly every Sorcerer there for a spin when you claimed ownership of the Breeze Blade, but when you summoned that dragon they had no choice but to believe you." His face darkened. "Erath and his cronies are making a fuss, as usual. But you should not worry about that now. The GameMasters have declared you the winner of the Wind Scepter. And if I am not mistaken, it is almost time for the awards ceremony." He and the others stood. Can you make it?

I lever myself out of the bed. "To see the look on their faces? Of course!"

* * *

Erath was perhaps even more pissed to see me able to not only accept the Scepter, but able to hold the massive artifact up.

When I returned to my friends they gave a cheer, and many others near echoed it. I felt happier than I ever had before.

We returned to our tent, but then Cederic asked a curious question. "Chrys, you look a bit different than when I saw you yesterday. A bit more delicate, more Elven, if you would."

This caused the Giants to look at me closely and they too made the connection.

I smiled, twirling a finger around a lock of my brown hair. "I knew that I would likely need all of my magic, so I went to a shopkeeper last night and bought a bit of hair dye." I looked up at them. "The illusion spell hasn't been in effect since dawn."

The Giants looked at each other, nodding that from their perspective they were not like to notice something so small as the individual features of my face if there was naught different. Cederic smiled himself. "That was quite clever my dear." He hesitated. "May I ask, will you ever again take up the name Chrysanthemum?"

The Giants are not the only ones to be shocked. "How?! How did you know that I was-?"

The Wizard smiled. "One hears things, my lady. Odd things, like the daughter of one of the Great Houses preferring the company of travelers of other Faiths to her own kind. Like curious news of bands of Priestesses searching for one girl, who escaped from their Faith's Tower. Like hearing that the one girl was but a ruse, when even more had fled in the Priestess's inattention. Like a complete investigation of the Priestesshood by the Elven King, to find out _why_ such measures were necessary for a single girl." His smile turned sad. "Why were they, Chrys? I can feel something different about you now, something that was there when I first met you all those years ago, something that I noted missing when I first saw you again with Sandoval here. What is it, Chrys?"

My heart closed, and I turned away. "How do you summon a Unicorn?" I asked softly.

I could almost see them looking at each other, wondering what I was talking of. "How?" came from one of them.

"Do not... Do not... Don't make me remember!" I shouted. I collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball, tears running down my face.

I feel giant hands lift me up, and soothing words spoken to my closed ears. I care not to hear what platitudes they can offer, for what is it compared to what was stolen?

* * *

I can take it back! I can take it back for you, for it is also me!

But what would that matter, when the Unicorn itself is not at fault?

I will make it return what it has taken, then search for those who did it!

One is already gone.

Yes! By your/my hands/claws!

Others? Could perhaps the Priestesses cleanse themselves?

I will make sure of it!

No.

Mistress?

WE will make sure of it.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Talapin's face near mine. He says nothing now, merely looks at me with unshed tears, for he knows that no sympathy he offers will be enough.

I nod, and take a breath. "I have a mission now, and I still must avenge at least one of my sisters."

He frowns slightly, then nods. "In time, daughter, in time."

I slowly get up, and pick up the Scepter. "You know, if you change the balance on this thing, it might make a pretty good warhammer."

Talapin snorts, as the three magic-users look on blankly. "I see that since you have crossed Faiths of Magic, you think it would be no trouble to cross guilds as well!"

"Well," I grin. "Shouldn't be that hard."


	4. Part four

Disclaimer: Some characters copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. I'm still not idiot enough to claim them. Some elements were taken from the game Lords Of Magic, copyright Sierra Games and Impressions Studios.

Sorceress' Soul

Chronicled by Dro'gan, called NiteFlier

The scratch of the quill sounds out loudly in the silence of the study. I mark out points on the diagram, pinpointing Crystal placements. This is the eleventh time I've marked it out this year, and I have lost count of how many times I've done it over the past five. The Storm Ritual must be precise: seasons, moons, and the supplicant themselves must be taken into account when there is so much that can go wrong.

No one has ever died by a misaligned placement, but none who suffer such are ever quite... there, anymore.

I've never seen it, and I hope I never will.

This current placement diagram is for Alocil, one of my friends. I've not made a mistake in these placements since I began, and I've no intention of starting with one of the few people who respect me.

I was tempted, when Mugsil came up for the Storm Ritual, to make just one little error, but when I was staring at the parchment trying to decide, Sandoval came in to check on me. He didn't say anything, like usual, but he gave me a look of understanding, and I nodded and drew the correct placement.

I make the final few marks, and look it over. I don't see any errors, so I reach up and put it onto Sandoval's desk for him to check.

I stand up and stretch, loosening my muscles after their rest. It is almost time for me to go down to the practice grounds and work on my spells, new and old.

I look over when I hear a scratching on the door. One of the younger novices stands there, a nervous look on his face. I smother my smile as he tries to speak, but catches himself.

"I don't bite," I call out to him. "Say what you need, lad."

He stops, and takes a breath. "Apprentice Krystal, you have been summoned to the C-C-Council Chambers..." his voice trails off.

The Council? Whyever for? I think, but cannot remember anything I have done to require their attention. I have had no problems, and have heard no complaints of the spells that I turned over to them recently. "Did they give a reason?" I ask.

The novice shook his head violently. "I was told only to inform you of the summons."

I sigh, and close my eyes. So much for practice. "Thank you, you may go." I hear the rustle of his robes, but it stops before he could have gone too far. I crack my eyelids and look; he has stopped halfway in his turn, curiosity warring with caution on his face. "And what would you ask, lad? Any one question, I'll grant you."

His voice catches in his throat and I see curiosity winning out. "Ah, is it true... is it true that you are the one who..."

"Who makes spells?" I finish for him. "Yes, it is true. Many, many spells over the past five years have been mine. Not all, to be sure, but a great deal." I smile, "I started with the Breeze Blade, and have kept creating since then."

I slipped past the stunned giant and down the hall to my room. Meeting the Council should not be done in casual clothes.

* * *

"Apprentice Krystal," intones the guard, "you may now enter the Council Chambers."

I nod to the pair of guards and push open the great doors to the Chamber. Thankfully, they are weighted and hung so that even the weakest of giants may open them easily, so I have no trouble. I am stronger than even the average Storm Sorcerer, now, in both magic and physical power.

The doors close behind me as they were designed to, and I stand before the Council.

I approach and bow to the Chairman, who is still the same aged giant that accepted me into the Tower more than half a decade ago. He nods, then clears his throat. "Lady Krystal, You have been through trial and temperance in your stay here at the Tower, both learning spells and creating them, and branching out, keeping your body as acute as you mind, studying under your father and the WarMasters of the Warrior's Guild. Your master, the Sorcerer Sandoval, has acquitted you well, and has proposed your ascension from the level of Apprentice to that of a fully fledged Sorceress."

I blink, and attempt to keep my mouth from falling open in shock. This was something I had not expected in the least! I had thought that I would have to spend a full decade or more, before being allowed to attempt the Storm Ritual, for even Sandoval could not force the Council, which was still set almost completely against me!

I hear the soft noise of a throat being cleared and I glance to see my master looking at me askance. I close my eyes and mouth and collect myself.

"My lord Chairman, this is an unexpected honor. I had not anticipated this summons for quite some time yet." I bow to him again. "May I request the reasoning behind this advancement, so out of place?"

The Chairman nodded sagely. "Too true, most Apprentices to this Tower could expect another decade or more to their training, and there are certain parties on this council that disbelieve the evidence put forth of your competence as one of the Way, but as a whole, we have ascertained that you would do better learning and discovering out in Urak, instead of here at the Tower. Indeed, some of us are _quite_ eager to see you away." The Chairman looked pointedly at Erath, and the Sorcerer flinched. "Be that as it may, if you are willing to take up your Staff, we shall set the date now and Lord Cirrus will go about with your interview."

I bow to him again, but hesitate with my answer. Several of the Sorcerers look at me oddly, knowing, perhaps, that I should be overjoyed to receive my Staff. "My lord Chairman, I... I believe the Storm Ritual is to be performed when the supplicant is 'At one with themselves and the Way'... Correct?"

The Chairman frowned slightly. "Yes, that is how we have done it for centuries, ever since the War of Balkoth... But then, I should have known that it would not be so with you. What condition do you not fill, Lady Krystal?"

"My lord Chairman, Council members," I bowed again, "On the occasion of my first competition in the Spring Games, I created a spell of elemental summoning-"

"Yes, yes, the Thunder Dragon," growled Erath. "You have since given it to us, and no one has had any problems with the spell itself, once learned."

I nodded to him, "Yes, Lord Erath, but the spell I gave to you was not the same as the one I cast that day. It was a less complete, less dangerous version. I had to alter it, for I could not allow what happened to me to occur with others, for I was nearly driven mad by it and I would not wish such upon my bitterest enemy." My voice grew low, "I would rather kill them and be done with it."

The murmur was quickly silenced by the Chairman. "Ahem. What lasting effects are there, Lady Krystal? You have not shown any adverse effects in the time since, and have, indeed, cast the spell several more times that I am aware."

"My lord, what times you have seen me cast, excepting the first, were of the altered version I gave unto the Tower. Of the first..." I paused. "Of the first, there is only one real lasting effect. I gave a piece of myself unto the dragon, and she exists to this day, a part of me, yet not."

The murmur was louder this time, and the Chairman struck the gavel to quiet the noise. "Lady Krystal, this Council appreciates your honesty in this matter. Lord Sandoval," The Council Recorder looked up from his parchment, "has the Lady Krystal informed you before this of her condition?"

Sandoval nodded. "Indeed, my lord. You will recall that it was I who approached the Thunder Dragon on the day of its birth and gave a restorative to my student. It was then that she told me of it, although she was still somewhat delirious from the exhaustion of her magic. Too, I have given her leave many times to go to the untamed lands to the west to meet with the dragon, and renew their bond. She has shown no adverse effects from the relationship, and indeed, has often come back from such meetings with new insight and peace." He gave a small smile. "Several of those insights gave way to spells that have come to be of great use to the Tower, and others of the Way."

The Chairman nodded. "As well, then. I can see no realistic reason to postpone or cancel the Storm Ritual. Let us set the date, then allow Lord Cirrus and Lady Krystal a time."

* * *

"Well, young one, do you have any more surprises that you can amaze me with?" Cirrus smiles down at me. "Even I had not expected that you had given a piece of your soul to the dragon. I suppose I should have seen some involvement on your part, once reports began to creep in about a dragon in the west."

We walk to the practice grounds, a place where a dragon will not be out of place, for I have called her here as Cirrus wanted. "You are a bit mistaken, my lord. I did not give a piece of my soul to her. I do know that she was made as a sort of... alter-self. I am still not sure, and neither is she."

"She? The dragon has a gender? But you summoned it out of lightning, did you not? And all the rest that have been cast are genderless." Cirrus asked, confusion in his voice.

"True, my lord." I reply, thinking of her. "But remember that I gave a piece of myself unto her, imprinting a few basic characteristics upon her. And too, she has grown since that day, living off of the animals of the land and air and rivers, becoming a true dragon, instead of one summoned."

Cirrus hummed in thought, and nodded to the Keeper as we passed him. Shortly we came to the grounds that were like our lands, snow covered and mountainous. I stepped away from the Sorcerer, and opened my mind calling out into the ether.

She must have been near, for not a minute had passed before I heard the beat of wings and could smell the ozone that heralded her presence. I opened my eyes as she landed and went to her. She lowered her head and allowed me to encircle my arms around her neck.

I had told Cirrus the truth, my dragon had grown greatly since the day of her birth. Where once she topped my father, Talapin, by three times, her shoulders now stood nigh six of his heights. Her wings could give shade to a legion of fairies and she was long enough from tip to tail to stretch over the entirety of the practice grounds.

She nuzzled me, reminding me of Cirrus's presence. I turned, one hand still on her snout. "My lord Cirrus, I am pleased to introduce you to my daughter-self, Ahrida. Loverly, this is the Sorcerer Cirrus, who shall help me attain my Staff."

Cirrus bowed deeply, "I welcome you with honor, Great One, and wish you prosper."

Ahrida bowed her own head in return. _::Give him my greetings, mother-self. He smells nice.::_

"My lord Cirrus, Ahrida gives you her fondest greetings, and wishes me to tell you that your scent is pleasing." I nodded to him, and both he and Ahrida raised out of their bows simultaneously.

"It is well, Lady Krystal, Lady Ahrida. Shall we begin?"

* * *

It was a few nights later that I lay in my bed, unsleeping. It can be called a blessing or a curse, but a part of my mind is always occupied in solving mysteries, be they of spells or other things. Cirrus had shown Sandoval and I the placement diagram that he had drawn up, to make sure it was proper. Sandoval had approved it, and had placed it upon his desk to remind himself to make copies in the morning.

That diagram kept running through my mind.

What was it about? What did it remind me of?

I roused myself, pulling on a robe and moving to the study. I climbed up upon Sandoval's desk, and traced the lines of the diagram. So simple, yet a single Crystal placed wrong could spell disaster for me. It was not inked in, merely chalked in graphite, so it was the work of moments to change the placement of three Crystals out of the four dozen.

I laid back down in my bed a few minutes later, and slept peacefully.

* * *

"Begin!"

The WarMaster's cry loosed the rage of the first-year before me. His anger and sword are both easily blocked and averted by my cool movements and maul.

In less than half a minute the young giant no longer towers above me, but is flat on his back, his sword well beyond his reach. I sigh, and hope the poor warrior-in-training has learned his lesson.

"Well, Krystal, I'd say ye've answered his challenge well enough." The WarMaster is not a Storm Giant, but a grizzled Barbarian of Chaos. The Beastrider is retired, and chose to come and teach his trade to those of the Air, instead of trying to beat it into the rock hard heads of his own Faith. "Now laddie, two bouts out of three, ye said, and I've seen ye on your back twice now. Now do ye see why ye shouldna underestimate a smaller opponent? 'Specialy one as quick an' strong as Krystal. But another thing, how many times do I have to tell ye! Never let your anger control ye! I'm training ye to be _warriors_ , not idiot berserkers!" He huffed, and his aged tiger snorted, its greying fur ruffling. He turned and looked at the group of young Giants. "Now all of ye, break out the practice blades an' pair off!" He turned to me, rolling his eyes, "Ye'd think they'd hae learned by now, watching ye fight is how they got this far!" He shook his head ruefully. "But on and on... I've heard that ye've completed your training on the Mount, yea?"

I nodded to him, smiling at his gruff manner. "Yes, I'm to attend the Storm Ritual within a week, and after that I'll set out for other lands."

He nodded and scratched his beast's ruff. "Yea. Ye've learned much here, and I'm of no doubt that if ye ever decide to give up tha hammer, ya'll do well with blade or ax. I know it ain't much, but I'll see to it that yer name is well known among my people, if ye ever go by that way."

I grinned, and threw my arms around the oldster's neck. "Thank you! And thanks for all you've done, and all you've taught." I kissed him on the cheek, then loosed my arms and knelt to hug the tiger. The old cat nuzzled my face, and then pushed me to the gate, as if telling me it was my time to be moving.

And he is right. Soon the final preparations will be in place, and I shall see if the Temple will give me its blessing.

* * *

A full day before the Storm Ritual, I arrive to the Great Temple, alone.

The caretakers, various Giants, Faeries, and Elves, have been warned of my coming, and will not interfere with my solitude, the same courtesy they have given other supplicants. It is thus that I see but two as I work my way across the plazas and paths to the central Altar. Here, at the very center of the Temple is a fountain of Crystal, a reverse waterfall frozen forever in time. I walk up to it and pace its circumference, watching the light play across the outer facets and inner flaws.

Leaving the Altar, I look up at the great twin spiral of the Temple reaching high above me, and sigh in wonderment. The sun is just reaching apex, and I catch my breath as its rays slowly come into contact with the Altar. For over half a minute, the Altar fills with sunlight, then flashes brightly before dimming, the sun once again falling away from its height, leaving the Altar.

I sigh again, at the remembered beauty that was the Altar, filled with light.

My musings are interrupted however, when I hear the whistle of wind on wings and the scent of ozone drifts near. I look up at Ahrida as my daughter-self lands above me, her shadow draping the Altar in darkness. I shiver at the sight, and she immediately moves away and lays down.

Feeling reassured at the Altar once again being filled with light, I sit by my daughter-self's head, and stroke her eyeridges. I wonder to myself if I will feel as unnerved when night falls, and the Altar is once again bathed in darkness.

 _::I think not, Mother-self. My shadow created an unnatural darkness, not one caused by the resting of the sun. But truly, both moons shall be in the sky tonight, so it should not be darkened for over long::_

I smile, "True, loverly, but right now I'm afraid I'm particularly susceptible to omens and such..." I pause, and look around at the plaza. "Is it truly right for me to do this...? I'm not like them..."

Ahrida shifts, and I can feel her reassurance. _::I know this: like or dislike does not matter. Only the purity of faith, in both oneself and the Faith.::_ She blinks slowly, and I feel my glamour fading, revealing my elven heritage.

"You've been having one of your non-talks with Master Sandoval again, haven't you? Where you just sit by each other and _understand_ one another..." I stop as I look at my hand. While it shows the callus that I have gained by training physically, it still looks all to delicate and frail, a clear reminder of my noble elven blood. I raise my hand to frame it against the paired helix of the Temple, and frown as I line of three of the great balls, eggs really, hanging from the wires near the summit of the Temple. "'At one with Oneself and the Faith...'"

 _::Mother-self...::_ Ahrida begins.

I lower my hand and place it upon my daughter-self's head, wondering and unsure at the difference from when I wore my human guise. "Yes, Ahrida?"

Ahrida opens her mind to me, and I feel my own confusion and remorse reflected off her mind. I cry out softly, as I lean down and embrace her head, weeping for my fractured life. I had thought that I was finding completeness in becoming a Storm Sorceress, in finishing my training in the Way of Air, but the mirror of my daughter-self's mind showed me the truth, that I was just denying the abilities I already possessed as one of those of Life.

"I can't, Ahrida!" I sobbed out. "I can't become a follower of Life! My family outcast me, the Priestesshood tore me to bits, the only good that is of Life is that of my sisters, and I don't even know if they live!"

I can feel her thoughts still, and the completeness of her own mind. Why did I not notice her perfect self, when I am so fractured?

 _::I am one wholly with the Air, born to it, with only your Gift of Self to aid me. But you, Mother-self, you are more than just one of the Air. You can attain something greater than what I know. You can go beyond the wholeness you and I have with the Air, for the Light of Life still flows in and about you...::_ She paused, hesitant. _::Mother-self, you know why you can create spells, work diagrams, change the ways of thinking. These things are a part of who you are and in rejecting their source, you would reject your completeness. Mother...::_

I slowly shake my head, "Daughter, I cannot be an elf now... for you know why I am shattered. Until I have the source of my injury restored to me. But perhaps... perhaps..."

 _::Perhaps you can be one with the pieces that you stand as.::_ She hesitates again, and her mind closes off from mine. _::Forgive me Mother-self... I don't want that to happen soon, for I fear when it does, the Gift that you gave unto me, my uniqueness, shall be restored unto you. I want to live.::_

I gape, this new unknown troubling me. "Daughter-self..."

 _::Mother, when you become whole once more, do not think of me first, but reserve that place for yourself.::_ Ahrida blinks slowly again _::Promise me, Mother-self.::_

I reach down and embrace the great head once more. "I promise, daughter of my mind and self..."

* * *

"So in this time and place, do you, Crystal, Daughter of Talapin, swear in all binding, to keep the Faith and the Way until you no longer exist upon Urak?"

I open my eyes after the end of Master Sandoval's long speech about the duties and purposes of those of the Way. I can feel Ahrida's amusement as she stands over me, her head high above, her shadow ever so slightly behind me. Three other members of the Council are here, making sure that all is as it should be in the Ritual.

I nod slightly at Master Sandoval. "I shall endeavor to uphold the Faith and the Way, for as long as I exist upon Urak. So do I swear by the very Air upon my breath."

Master Sandoval nods and steps aside, revealing the Altar, the sun still waxing. I take seven steps forward, placing myself where a giant would be had he taken two. Ahrida also moves forward and I can feel her breath upon my back as I set my maul's head upon the ground before me, holding the butt of the handle in my hands.

I too, take a deep breath, as the sun begins to fully shine upon the Crystal Altar, the flaws and facets reflecting light about, until the sun stands for one moment at apex.

The Altar flares, light reflecting up and around, striking the prepared Crystal placements around and above, all of them reflecting their light about until it finally sets upon me, bathing me in its glory of aurora that I feel upon me for that one instant.

But that one instant stretches onward, and I can feel a presence about me, as if the corona of light upon my form was itself weighing and judging me.

I catch my breath as I feel something settle around my neck, and the aurora disappears.

Time marches on now, and in another minute, the sun has moved on, the Altar stands no longer in its direct light. I sigh, and turn, looking at Ahrida and the others.

Master Sandoval nods slowly, his eyes upon my neck. For a moment, I switch my vision for Ahrida's, and see that the weight upon my chest is a beautiful Crystal pendant. I return to my own eyes and reach up to touch the Crystal.

It is smooth but filled with power. For some reason, I can feel only a small bit of this power offered to me, as if the Temple's gift were holding back the majority of its boon.

Master Sandoval nods once more. "Well done, Sorceress Krystal. Let us return to the Tower and to the celebration awaiting us."

* * *

In the three days since completing the Storm Ritual, I have been the favor of everything from congratulations to rejection. The Sorcerers of the Tower, even those that favor women among their ranks, do not quite know how to treat me anymore.

The Great Temple has never shown its favor in the way it did for me. But then, I was already different from those who have gone before me.

It is good then, that the Council has decided to send me with a journeying group, set beyond our lands. It will be the first time I have left these mountains since I arrived, blizzard borne and with broken legs.

With me I take a Warrior from the fighter's halls, a faerie Thief fresh from the Mound, and their escorts, a trio of Windriders and StoneSlingers. We are all new come into our status, but that did not make the elders of each of our guilds easy upon us.

No news has come from the Elven lands of Life for almost a year. It is our task to go down to the plains and discern why.

I am returning to my homeland. It is there that I shall find that which is so precious to me, and retake it.

I am the Storm Sorceress, whose soul was stolen.

* * *

Authors' Note: And so ends the final completed Altered Senshi story. I have all of a paragraph and a half of Uranus' story to paper, and no motivation or inspiration to show for it. I know what I want the other Senshi to be, of course, but finding their stories has stumped me for over a decade.

If I ever do come out with Venus, Neptune, or Uranus' stories, you'll be able to find them here.


End file.
